Silver Sight
by Darker-Than-Cute
Summary: Harry is a seer, and this changes everything. New School, New experiences, Harry/OMC, and lets throw some creatures in there just for the fun of it. Rated M just in case. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day at Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon was off to work at Grunnings and Petunia was out shopping with her little Diddy-dums because such a _perfect _and _intelligent_ boy couldn't possibly go without anything his morbidly obese heart desired. Were you to look at the house you'd see a small but very lush garden without a blade of grass out of place and a beautifully maintained house, which fit right in with all the other beautifully maintained houses. Practically sparkly. Should you open the door you'd see a house chalk full of shiny surfaces and floral prints with perfectly placed framed family photos on the walls and mantle. Currently the house was dark and quiet as its inhabitants had all gone out for the day… all except one.

Hidden in the cupboard under the stairs was a 5 year old Harry Potter. He was currently curled up on his side on a small cot, clutching a thin but obviously much loved blanket to his chest. His eyes were closed in sleep and his small chest rose and fell beneath the large, dirty shirt he was presently wearing. Even though he was covered in dirt and dust it was easy to see that, beneath it all, he was a very beautiful child. His skin was pale and smooth as porcelain, shining lightly when some minute light managed to make its way through the crack under the door. His hair was long, brushing the middle of his back in a sheet of raven locks the same color as the thick lashes that were resting softly against his cheek. He was small though, smaller than was healthy for a child of his age but still undeniably stunning. His pink lips were relaxed and parted and if you looked closely you would see his eyes flickering as he dreamed. However, the most amazing thing could only be seen as those delicate pale lids suddenly snapped open.

Slightly unfocused in the dimness of the cupboard, Harry's full consciousness slowly returned with no one to see the swirling silvers tendrils sluggishly retreat to reveal startlingly jade colored eyes. The only remnants of which being a small silver ring circling his pupil.

"**I've had one of those dreams again**" Harry thought to himself as he sat up on his cot, wrapping his blanket around his small shoulders then slowly pushing a lock of hair out of his face. He leaned back against the wall of the cupboard, though slightly uncomfortable his blanket at least offered a bit of cushion from the hard wood.

Ever since he could remember, Harry would have strange dreams as he slept at night. His oldest and most familiar dream was of a bright flash of green light, with a scream and high pitched laughter. His most recent dreams, however, had begun to get even stranger than that. He would dream of a pale ferret and red weasel viciously scratching and biting each other, and of a red- headed teenage male looking into a mirror and laughing at his reflection. He would dream of a black bat with angry eyes being chained down and pulled in two and of a bumblebee with a shriveled wing slowly falling to the ground. Harry didn't understand why he was having these dreams and he had no one he could talk to them about.

"**Uncle Vernon doesn't like me to talk and Aunt Petunia would just say it's my fault for being a freak.**" Harry sighed to himself as he pulled his legs up and leaned his head against his knees. He just didn't understand why his family hated him so much, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with all of his crazy dreams. "It could be worse though." he thought to himself with absolute conviction. He just knew that he was lucky that his relatives mainly chose to ignore him rather than to actually have his Uncle carry out his threats of beating some real manners into him. Oh, it had been close a couple of times when he was younger. His uncle's face would turn purple with rage and then he would rear up, hand raised and storm in front of his nephew, but right before he would strike it would be like he changed his mind and he would just demand Harry to get into the cupboard and stay out of his site. Now, though, his relatives just had a list of rules he had to follow.

Do all of the outside chores on the list you are given while we are out of the house.

When we are home you are to stay in the cupboard.

Do all inside chores once we are asleep so we don't have to look at you.

No talking

You will only eat what we are gracious enough to serve you.

NO FREAKISHNESS

And Harry would follow the rules to the letter. His Aunt would slip the list of chores under the cupboard door in the morning before she and Dudley left and then they would find any excuse not to be in the house until Uncle Vernon got home from work. He would come out of the cupboard once they pulled out of the driveway, eat the piece of bread his Aunt left out for him, and then work in the yard until it was done. Sometimes it would take all day and he would have to rush into the cupboard when he saw his Aunt's car pull down the road, but some days there would be less to do and he could relax in the air-conditioning with a glass of water until his Aunt pulled in the driveway. He would then stay in the cupboard and take a nap until his relatives went to bed and then come out and eat whatever his aunt saved him from supper, it was never much but it was still better than nothing. He would then mop, sweep, dust, do laundry, clean the bathrooms, do the dishes, get all the food prepared for the meals the next day, and whatever else needed to be done. He would then tiredly drag himself back onto his little cot and fall asleep.

"Well no use moping about!" Harry sang to himself as he made his way out of the cupboard, grabbing his chore list as he pushed open the door and made his way to the kitchen. As he happily ate his bread he thought about how no one in his family had probably seen more than a glimpse of him since the rules were first implemented when he was three. In fact, he was pretty sure his relatives liked to pretend he wasn't there entirely. "**Just like a house- elf**" he thought to himself. "**Wait… house- elf? What's a house-elf**" Harry wondered before shaking his head, cleaning the crumbs off of the table, and heading outside.

It was pretty hot that day so Harry pulled an old string out of the pocket of his baggy shorts and tied his hair back with it. He hummed as he headed towards the side of the house to get the water can and fill it up with the hose. "**Dudley gets to go to school in a couple of weeks." **Harry thought as he lugged the heavy can over to the flower bed, "**I heard Aunt 'tunia telling him that he'll get to learn how to read and write and everything!**" he remembered as he watered the begonia's "**I think it's pretty weird since everybody knows how to read and write, why would you go somewhere just to learn something you already know!**" Harry giggled to himself. Harry didn't understand that not everyone was like him, that it was strange to know how to read and write if there has never been anyone to teach you. That not everyone had the instinctive knowledge that he seemed to possess, but then again, he WAS only five.

Harry danced around the garden as he pulled weeds, cut stems, and watered the plants. Laughing cutely as a butterfly he disturbed flew up and landed on his nose before hovering around his head and flying away. It was like his own little routine… hop-hop-*shake booty*- hop-hop-spin-repeat. He was dancing his way over to prune the bushes when he suddenly stops and tilts his head to the side. His eyes flash silver right before he throws his hand out just in time to catch the snake that had propelled itself out of the push to attach him as he got to close.

"~_Let me go man-child or you'll regret thisssss_~" it hissed as it attempted to bite him as he held it just behind its head.

Harry looked at the snake he held in his hand, not even phased that he had just miraculously saved himself. It was a lovely snake, in Harry's opinion; it was a deep black with a band of blood red with hazy edges down the middle of its long body. Its mouth was also black and it had long, pearly white fangs that it was currently trying to jab into his thumb.

"~_I didn't know sssnakesss could talk!_~" Harry exclaimed, looking at said snake in wonderment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

++Author's Note++ Okay! So I didn't know that you had to put this message in before you published the chapter… silly me. Anyway this is my first story so let us hope that it goes well. I will attempt to publish a chapter twice a week if my plans don't go awry. Also! I need names for different characters and also for Harry's new school so if anyone would like to give their ideas then just pop it into a review or just pm me. Oh yes and I don't own any of the characters, or scenes, or anything else you may recognize from the Harry Potter series. ENJOY!

"~_parseltongue_~"

"**Thoughts**"

LAST TIME

Harry looked at the snake he held in his hand, not even phased that he had just miraculously saved himself. It was a lovely snake, in Harry's opinion; it was a deep black with a band of blood red with hazy edges down the middle of its long body. Its mouth was also black and it had long, pearly white fangs that it was currently trying to jab into his thumb.

"~_I didn't know sssnakesss could talk!_~" Harry exclaimed, looking at said snake in wonderment. 

NOW

If a snake were capable of making a face of absolute shock, then this was probably the closest the species has ever come. The snake's body completely froze, its head twitched up to look the boy in the face, mouth wide open, and its fangs were retracted so quickly you could almost hear the *shink* as they were pushed back into place.

"~_You sssspeak!~" _the snake hissed loudly.

Harry looked at the snake oddly then his eyes brightened "~_Oh! I'm ssssorry! I meant I didn't know sssnakesss could __sssssspeeeeaaak__.~" _Harry replied, over emphasizing the word speak.

Said snake slowly closed its mouth before cautiously starting to coil its way around the boy's arm. "~_No, sssilly one. I meant that you could ssspeak the noble language of the ssserpentsss_~" the snake replied calmly, "~_you are ssspeaking what is known as parssseltongue_.~"

Harry pulled the snake up closer to his face so that he could look it in the eye. "~_Are you sssaying that I am ssspeaking sssnake_?~" He asked with in a serious tone.

"~Yesss~" the snake replied.

"~_And you're not ssspeaking human?_~" He clarified.

"~_No, young-one, I am not_~"

"~_That_...~" Harry started, "~_Is ssso COOL!_ ~" he shouted, (or as well as you can shout while hissing) before beginning his dance all over again, snake still wrapped around his arm.

"~_Calm down you sssilly- creature!_~" the snake said while bopping Harry on the nose with his tail (He is about 3 feet long. His head is still in Harry's hand and the rest of his body is wrapped all the way up Harry's arm)

Harry stopped abruptly. "~_Now let go of my head_~" the snake said slowly.

"~_Promissse not to bite me?~" _Harry asked while looking at the snake suspiciously.

"~_I give you my word_~" the snake replied.

Harry gently let go of the snake's head before looking around to make sure no one in the neighborhood would be able to see him from where he was standing. When he turned back to the snake, he startled slightly when he realized that the snake's face was directly in front of his own; black tongue flickering out to taste the air around his head.

"~_What isss your name, hatchling_~" The snake asked curiously.

"~_Harry! What isss yoursss_?~" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"~_You may call me Ssssin_~" the snake replied.

Harry smiled at the snake happily before asking Sin if he would please go around his neck instead of his arm so that he may continue with his chores. Once that was taken care of he once again started to prune the bushes, talking to his new friend all the way.

"~_Ssso can everyone ssspeak sssnake_?~" Harry inquired to Sin as he was snipping leaves.

"~_No hatchling, there are only two wizardsss in exissstence that can ssspeak the ssserpentsss tongue_.~" Sin replied

"~_Wizard_?~" Harry asked

"~_You do not know of your heritage_?~" Sin asked, shocked.

"~_No_~" Harry sighed "~_My family doessssn't really like me much ssso they never talk to me about anything_.~"

"~_Well then hatchling, I guesss it isss up to me to explain_.~"

And explain Sin did. He told Harry of magic, and wizards, and witches, and all the things they were capable of. He told him of magical creatures such as dragons and unicorns and magical snakes ("~_Sssuch asss I am a Sssanguiss Morsss_~"*) And he told him of parselmouth's and what they could do.

"~_You must ssstay away from the other sssnake ssspeaker hatchling_.~" Sin stated seriously "~_Now he isss only a ssspirit that we ssserpentsss hide from; but we fear that will not be the casse for long. He wasss a cruel man before, but now he is a vile ssspirit that sssmellsss of death.~" _

Harry promised to keep away.

Sin continued to explain the magical world as Harry went on the finish his outside chores. The further into the day it went, the less exuberant and more withdrawn Harry became until it was the time that he needed to start heading towards his cupboard. Sin had stopped talking a while ago and was just resting curled up against Harry's neck. Harry slowly unwound Sin and gently laid him on the grass.

"~_Thank you for telling me all of thisss Sssin_.~" Harry said sadly "~_I hope I sssee you again_.~"

"~_What are you talking about hatchling?~"_ Sin said a tad sleepily "_I ssshall be here when you come out tomorrow._~"

"~REALLY?~" Harry asked with a bright smile.

"~_Of courssse hatchling. I ssshall be your familiar_.~" Sin stated proudly "~_There'sss no way that I could leave a sssilly-creature like yourssself on your own now could I_?~"

Harry's jewel colored eyes just lit up before flashing silver once again. Sin just looked on shocked as he finally noticed the silver ring circling his hatchling's pupils. Harry just turned his head towards the street before addressing Sin.

"~_My Aunt isss coming up the road. Pleassse hide ssso that ssshe doessn't hurt you._~" Harry said before popping up and rushing inside. "~_Sssee you tomorrow_!~"

Sin just watched as Harry left before slithering his way to the back of the bushes, not doubting for a second that Harry could be wrong. "**Sssilver Sssight**" Sin thought to himself. "**I Mussst talk to him about that… and sssoon." **He watched as a horse-faced woman pulled up to the driveway with her whale of a son in the back seat. "**Alssso…**" Sin watched on as he started to smirk "**I sssshould teach him to think a little more… ssssnake." **

++Author's Note++ That's the end of the second chapter. I may try to get another one out today but I'm not sure. So what did you think?

*Sanguis Mors is latin for blood death. I don't speak latin, I looked it up on google translate so if it is wrong oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

++Author's Note++ I would like to thank all of those that posted a review for me. THANK YOU! I read every single one of them and they made me smile. Sorry for not updating last week… I have no excuses. If you did not review then skip the next part and enjoy this latest chapter. I only will reply to reviews that have a direct question or suggestion I feel the need to comment on.

CalicoCat21- The red headed teenage male is laughing into his reflection. This represents Fred and George. Though they are not the same, they are a reflection of each other. Also, yes Sin is a boy, I thought it might be different to develop a different relationship than motherly role that Harry's snake familiars take in other stories. J

Elfin69- Yes… definitely yes. Along with some other surprises J

Kjwatson2- THANK YOU! And sure I absolutely would not mind having a Beta… just pm me when you can and we can work something out!

Picabone99- thank you very much and the advice on names was very helpful. I didn't think about naming the school that way but I will now!

Seraphinus- ME TOO my dear me too! That's kind of why I'm writing this story J

Autumngold- your reviews make me smile… just wanted to let you know.

FireandPowder- which as they kiss consume... i get you, i get you.

LAST TIME

Sin just watched as Harry left before slithering his way to the back of the bushes, not doubting for a second that Harry could be wrong. "**Sssilver Sssight**" Sin thought to himself. "**I Mussst talk to him about that… and sssoon." **He watched as a horse-faced woman pulled up to the driveway with her whale of a son in the back seat. "**Alssso…**" Sin watched on as he started to smirk "**I sssshould teach him to think a little more… ssssnake." **

Harry curled up on his cot as he listened to the sounds of his family coming in. Dudley was wining that he was hungry and Petunia was going on about how perfect he was, but Harry didn't care because he was thinking about the new friend he had made that day. Sin was his first friend and he'd be darned if he didn't do everything in his power to keep him. He would have to be careful though, because he knew that if either Vernon or Petunia saw Sin that they would kill him.

He couldn't wait until his family went to bed because he was sure that if he was extra special quiet that he would be able to spend some time with Sin during the night as well… at least he hoped so. So with these thoughts in mind, Harry slowly fell asleep…

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Harry was in a field of gray. There wasn't anything else for as far as the eye could see… so with nothing better to do, he just started walking forward. There was a soft breeze that would blow from the distance, making his long hair dance along with it. Sometimes the breeze would be cool, and glide across his bare feet and then swirl up around his body. Other times the wind would be warm and caress his face as it slid by, but either way it would give him some sense of comfort.

As he walked forward, Harry suddenly became aware of a weight around his neck and shoulders. Looking to the right he saw that Sin was around his neck, the black and red scales a stark contrast against the grayness of the surroundings. He was about to say something when he heard a hissing from his left. Turning to look, he was shocked to see another snake on his left shoulder… it looked exactly like Sin except his colors were reversed. He was a brilliantly blood red snake with a hazy black band down his back, besides his head, his body was completely entwined with that of the other snake.

"~_Come Harry, letsss ke_-~" the right began.

"~-_ep walking forward_.~" finished the left.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he felt compelled to follow the instructions. As he walked on he kept his eyes facing forward, looking off into the horizon; the two snakes on his shoulders would occasionally lean in to brush their faces against his own at exactly the same time; encouraging him forward.

"~_We are near_-~"

"~-_ly there hatchling_~"

"~_Do you sssee th_-~"

"~-_at ssshadow_?~"

"~_It isss ou_-~"

"~-_r destination_.~"

Harry did indeed see a shadow in the distance and increased his speed in order to make it there sooner. As he approached, he began to make out the shape of a very large tree that towered hundreds of feet in the air. The leaves were a muted green and the large spiraled trunk was a muddy brown. The twisting roots got steadily larger the closer they became to the base of the tree, curling up and out of the earth like some great sea serpent. They created a writhing mass that circled the tree and, now that Harry knew to look, he could see that smaller spindly roots shot out in all directions across the vast plane for as far as he could see.

"~_Approach the basses of th_-~"

"~-_e tree, and enter into one o_-~"

"~-_f the spaces in the rootsss a_-~"

"~-_nd head towardsss itss_- ~"

"~_center_.~"

Harry did as told and carefully made his way through, cautiously watching that placement of his feet so that he would not trip on the veritable mass of branches. As he approached he could see one of the larger roots soaring out of the ground, making an arch against the trunk. Looking at his companions for affirmation, they merely looked back and nodded, so he made his way there.

As he came closer to the arch he saw that it in fact lead to a tunnel made seemingly naturally out of the twisting trunk, creating a maze that lead to the center of the great tree. He made his way inside, trusting that his new friends would not lead him wrong and followed the earthy path. Both Sins would instruct him on which trail he should follow so that he would not be lead astray by one of the many diverging roads he came upon. The farther in he went, the more details he began to notice. The muddy brown bark became a collage of different tones from a deep chocolate brown to a rusty beige that became more divergent the further his travels took him. Looking to the ground, he saw that the grayish rocky earth began to transition to a soft mossy grass that felt slightly cool against his bare feet. Looking forward he saw that little specks of light were beginning to dance across the living walls… and just up ahead he saw another opening bathed in the dancing lights.

"~_Once you go through-~"_

_"-there you will sssee~"_

_"~what we have come~"_

_"~here for, hatchling-~_ Sin said as he stopping before the arch.

Taking a deep breath Harry walked forward and had to blink a couple of times as he took in the new view. The pale green of the leaves he saw outside had nothing compared to the rich and vibrant tones of the ones he saw now, creating a dome over the perfectly round clearing he found himself in. There was brilliantly green knee high grass that was interspersed with a multitude of brightly colored beautiful flowers that, though differed greatly in species, were all equally stunning. As amazing as all of this was though, Harry's eyes saw only one thing… the large glowing silver pool situated exactly in the center of the clearing. Its shining surface casting dancing lights (like he saw earlier in the tunnel) all over the area.

"~_approach the pool-~"_

_"~-and gaze into it~" _the Sins whispered into his ears.

He advanced towards the pool and, once drawing to its edge, leaned over and glanced into its depths. Harry was confused to notice that all he saw was his own reflection; however, he realized upon closer inspection that it wasn't really what he initially thought it was. The first difference he noticed was that there was only one Sin on his counterpart's shoulders looking as he first had when he met him, then upon staring into the face gazing back at him he was startled to see molted silver eyes. His reflection watched him with seeming apathy before giving him a vicious smirk.

"~_You sssee hatchling-~" _The black Sin began,

"~-_though we ssseem to be two~" _the red Sin stated,

"~_We are actually one.~"_

_"~ Two partsss of-~"_

_"~-a whole.~"_

_"~We can be-~" The black Sin stated_

_"~-deadly~" the red one finished_

_"~-Or protective.~"_

_"~Manipulative-~"_

_"~-or loyal.~"_

_"~Viciousss-~"_

_"~-or kind.~" _

_"~We need a balance to-~"_

_"~-be whole, and to ssssurvive,~"_

_"~-and sssoo do you.~"_

The whole time the Sins were talking Harry was enraptured by the smirking face of his reflection. He had never seen such a look on his own face and he was astounded by how fierce it made him look. He listened and understood what they were saying. He understood that in order to survive he would have to protect and defend himself because who else would do it? Though he was young, he was also very intelligent and he understood, especially from what Sin had told him of earlier in the day, that he would have to fight for himself. He also understood, however, that though he must sometimes wear that smirking face that was so different than his normal attitude, that he should not lose himself in it. He was still the same little boy that danced as he watered the flowers. Smiling, Harry looked at the two Sins one last time before pitching himself forward into the glowing silver pool.

Harry gasped as he sat up from his cot in the cupboard. As the silver began to retreat, his eyes were alight with joy… however, were anyone actually there to see his face in the darkness of the cupboard they would have noticed it as pale pink slips slid into a wicked smirk.

++Author's note++ I know that this whole chapter was basically a dream sequence but I thought it was important… what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

++Author's Note++ So due to my amazing family I should be able to start updating more! Yay! … anyway, Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know a couple of you expressed that I had some errors in my writing. I'm not perfect and currently I also don't have a beta. If anyone wants to volunteer please let me know! You would need to be able to edit my chapters quickly though because I'm very impatient. Well, enough of my ramblings… ON TO THE STORY! ++

LAST TIME

Harry looked at the two Sins one last time before pitching himself forward into the glowing silver pool. 

Harry gasped as he sat up from his cot in the cupboard. As the silver began to retreat, his eyes were alight with joy… however, were anyone actually there to see his face in the darkness of the cupboard, they would have noticed it as pale pink lips slid into a wicked smirk. 

Harry paused for a moment to listen to the sounds of the house around him. He couldn't hear anyone downstairs and if he listened carefully he could barely hear the sounds of his aunt and uncle snoring in their bedroom. Dudley never dragged himself out of bed at this time so Harry determined that it was safe enough to exit the cupboard. His long hair had become messy as he slept so he pulled the string out of his hair before fixing it and tying it back up, wrinkling his nose in distaste when he realized just how dirty he was. With all of the excitement of meeting his new friend that day he hadn't had the time to sneak upstairs and take a bath while his family was gone. He would have to do that in the morning.

Walking as silent and graceful as a shadow through the darkened house, (a skill he had developed out of necessity over the years) Harry made his way towards the front door before quickly unlocking it and sticking his head outside. He looked around the front yard hoping to see his friend, though he knew it would be nearly impossible with his dark coloring.

"~_Sin?~" _ He hissed quietly, secretly nervous that it had all been another one of his weird dreams and there would be no one to answer his call.

"~_I am here Harry~" _Sin replied as he smoothly slithered out from the bushes next to the doorway.

Harry smiled brightly and did a little jig before bending down and offering his hand towards the snake. Sin carefully slid himself up the boy's arm, ebony scales barely glinting in the moonlight, before settling himself in the warmth of his neck. Harry didn't think that he had ever been so happy in his life; he didn't imagine that anything could make him sad at this moment. As he went back inside and closed the door all he could think was that Sin was real! Harry had to quickly slap his hand over his mouth as he got the insane urge to giggle, but despite his efforts a few hissy sniggers could be heard behind his closed hand.

The slight cramping in his stomach let Harry know that he was hungry so he altered his course towards the kitchen. Sin was quiet around his shoulders as he looked around the Dursley's home.

"~_Ssshouldn't a human child of your age be in the nessst at thisss time of night?~" _Sin questioned as Harry grabbed a paper plate off of the counter. 

"~_I do all of my indoor choresss during the night ssso that my family doesssn't have to deal with "the freak."~ _Harry casually replied as he went about eating the scraps from the Dursley's dinner.

Sin opened his mouth to begin an angry retort when he finally noticed what the young boy was consuming. Is a deadly quiet hiss Sin asked "~_What are you eating, Harry?~"_

Harry looked up from picking at his meal, he turned his head towards Sin, his nose almost touching that of the snake's. _"~Dinner… are you hungry?~"_ Harry inquired, holding up the plate containing his meager meal.

Sin had to quickly remind himself that using a harsh tone would do no good against someone who was not the real object of his anger.

"~_Harry…~" _he began "~_that isss not a proper meal. A sssnake never ssscavengesss. We are huntersss. We do not lower ourssselvess to consssume anothersss ssscrapsss.~"_

Harry looked down at his plate and then back to Sin again. "~_But Aunt sssaysss-~" _Harry started

"~_Ignore that foolisssh woman!~" _Sin interrupted, tightening his coils slightly around the boy's shoulders "~_you are a sssnake ssspeaker, a child of magic. You are above her and any sssuch commentsss ssshe would wisssh to demean you with.~" _Sin stated, swaying his head back in forth in his anger.

"~_W-what do you mean?~" _Harry asked, eyes wide as he looked upon his agitated friend.

Sin visibly calmed in the face of his companion's confusion, thinking for a moment of how he would explain it to the young child. "~_Hatchlingsss ssshould never be forced out of the nessst at thisss hour, essspecially asss their nessst-matesss ressst comfortably. They ssshould be provided healthy food, not jussst ssscrapsss from the table.~" _Sin said gently, "~_The way they treat you would be wrong for a normal child, and it isss essspecially true for one asss ssspecial asss you.~"_

Warmth filled Harry at his friend's words. He had always known that he was at least treated unfairly, but no one else had ever cared before. He took a deep breath before looking towards Sin, eyes filled with determination.

"~_What ssshould I do?~" _he asked strongly.

Sin felt amusement and ever- growing pride towards the small boy. "~ _Well firssst you mussst prepare yourssself a proper meal!~" _

Harry laughed quietly before walking towards the trashcan and triumphantly throwing his plate of scraps away. He then skipped towards the fridge and was about to open it when he suddenly stopped, hand centimeters away from the door handle. Looking over a Sin he asked a bit fearfully "~_What if my Uncle getsss really mad and beatsss me like he isss alwaysss threatening to do?~"_

Sin hissed curses at the muggles under his breath for a second before replying, "~_He cannot physssically harm you Harry. You are ssspecial, and becaussse of that you have natural defensssesss. Do you remember what I told you a muggle wasss?~"_

Harry nodded enthusiastically before replying, "~_Sssomeone who doesssn't have any magic!~" _

"~_That isss correct. If sssomeone who doesss not have magic attemptsss to harm you, they will be unable to ssso. They will automatically find themssselves becoming lessss violent towardsss you. It protectssss you from being harmed out of ignorance.~" _Sin finished, not wanting to explain to Harry about his Silver Sight just yet.

Harry stared at Sin seriously for a moment before smiling and opening the fridge, grabbing the ingredients he would need to make himself a sandwich.

While Harry excitedly made himself a meal, Sin quietly watched on as he did some thinking. Harry and himself would not be able to stay there…the young boy was not properly taken care of and he would need to be seriously prepared before he stepped out into the magical world. He was going to need help learning, understanding, and developing his magic, parsel abilities, and most of all his Silver Sight. They needed to go to a place where he would be protected and where there were people they could trust. Someplace he could grow up without being manipulated so that he could develop into his own person. Where there was someone who could teach him all that he would need to know before he was old enough to go off to school. And suddenly he knew exactly where they needed to go.

"~_Harry.~" _Sin stated to bring attention to himself.

Said child looked over at the snake, sandwich in hand and face bulging like a chipmunk, a couple of crumbs sticking to his delicate lips. He quickly swallowed before tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

"~_Have you ever heard of the Lamia?~" _

Harry's eyes quickly glowed as they flashed a brilliant silver, slightly unfocused for a moment before he stared directly into Sin's eyes.

He then stated, a smile slowly forming on his face, "~_Yesss.~"_

++Author's Note++ I hope you liked it! I know that my chapters are on the shorter side but I'm just having to sneak these in when I can right now. If you don't know what a Lamia is then google it, there are lots of cool pictures for it. Please review so I know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or opinions, let me know! THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

++Authors Note++ I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this up. I especially apologize to my new beta FireandPowder. I've had a lot of tests and projects lately and I'm a chronic procrastinator and so everything kind of piled up on me at once. ANYWAY! Thank you to all of my reviewers and subscribers for your support, I love you all! I hope that you enjoy the latest installment of Silver Sight…

LAST TIME

"~_Have you ever heard of the Lamia?~" _

Harry's eyes quickly glowed as they flashed a brilliant silver, slightly unfocused for a moment before he stared directly into Sin's eyes. 

He then stated, a smile slowly forming on his face, "~_Yesss.~"_

Harry quickly finished up his sandwich, savoring his first real meal in as long as he could remember. He glanced around the slightly dirty table and counter top (he had been a _bit_ over exuberant in the excitement of making his meal) before standing up and starting to clean up his mess.

"~_There isss no need, Harry. We will be leaving thisss… place~" _Sin said, the disgust evident in his tone.

Harry stopped the hand that was reaching towards his empty plate, his eyes lighting up his cherubic face as he looked at Sin. "~_We are going to the Lamia?~" _ He asked excitedly.

"~_Yesss hatchling~" _Sin replied in slight amusement as he slowly adjusted his twisting body around the boy's slight shoulders.

"~_How will we get there?~" _ Harry asked with a slight frown "~_I don't have any money ssso we can't take a train, or a plane, or a cab, or a busss. I don't know how to drive. I guesss we could walk there but I think that would take a really really REALLY long time.~" _ He rambled as he contemplated their situation.

"~_Worry not ssserpent-child~" _Sin replied in slight amusement _"~ The Lamia have hidden themssselvesss away from the world, from both mugglesss and wizardsss alike. Even magical creaturesss, except for the oldessst of them, believe them to either be extinct or creaturesss of myth. Their sssociety isss ssso hidden and protected that no one from the outssside hasss ssstepped there in thousssandsss of yearsss. But for you, a child of the ssserpent, there isss alwaysss a place. The Lamia, before they retreated from the ressst of the world, wanted to make sssure that any Chosssen child could find sssanctuary within their wallsss and ssso cassst a ssspell ssso that each generation of magical sssnake would know the ancient wordsss needed to transport a Chosssen to their domain.~" _

Harry listened, captivated and almost hypnotized by the sibilant tones and slight swaying of Sin's head as he relayed the information. He couldn't believe all that was happening to him. First he gained his very first (and awesome if he says so himself) friend, learned he was a wizard and there was a WHOLE world out there full of magical things. He got to EAT. A. SANDWICH! And now he was learning that he would get to leave his mean relatives and actually go to someone who would… care for him.

Sin watched Harry as he processed all that he had just been told. First his eyes were wide open, the jewel tones slightly glazed and his small mouth slack. Then those lips quirked into a slight smile as his eyes lit up and his normally pale cheeks flushed in obvious happiness. But just as Sin was about to speak, those beautiful eyes dulled, his slender shoulders slumped and his delicate bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. Sin, wondering what could have brought on such a change, asked "~_What troublesss you Harry?~"_

Harry flicked his eyes over to Sin before quickly looking back down. "~_What if they don't like me?~"_

Sin sighed as he thought of all the ways he could punish the monsters that had instilled such fears into the young child before answering the question. "~_I will not lie to you Harry, there will be thossse that will think you have no right to be there, but I promissse you that there will be very few. Though you are male, which they would normally never allow there, you are also a child, a very beautiful child.~" _Harry blushed slightly at this "~_Children are preciousss to the Lamia and beauty is prized almost above all else. As a beautiful, powerful child gifted with the ssserpent'sss tongue, I dare sssay that they ssshall dote on you. You are ssspecial Harry, never doubt that. The Lamia, though fierce, I am sure will ssspoil you rotten.~" _ **Not to mention they would gladly accept a child of the Silver Sight. **Sin thought to himself.

"~_Really?~" _Harry asked "~_They won't be mean to me?"_

Sin tightened his hold in an embrace, "~_Though at timesss they may ssseem harsssh, essspecially when they teach you, mossst would never intentionally be maliciousss towardsss you Harry.~" _

Harry nodded before seemingly shaking himself out of his nervous slump and returning to his normal energetic, happy self. "~_When can we leave?~" _he said as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, jostling the large snake that rested on his shoulders.

"~_Calm down sssilly-creature before I get the urge to bite your nossse!~" _Sin said in slight exasperation.

Harry stopped immediately before he erupted into hissy giggles "~_You wouldn't bite my nossse!~"_

_"~I mossst certainly would!~" _Sin replied before jokingly stating "~_You ssshould be terrified or you may find yourssself nossse-lesss.~" _This was accompanied by a slow lunge towards Harry's nose, which Sin then proceeded to tickle with his forked tongue.

Harry started laughing even harder while futilely trying to escape from the snake that was attached to his shoulders. After a few minutes of this he finally caved.

"~haha- _OKAY OKAY! –ha-Your terrifying! –haha- ssuper ssscary!~" _Harry managed to get out between his giggles.

Sin finally stopped his assault, nodding in an important manner he stated "~_Yes, yes I am.~"_

They sat there for a couple of minutes while they calmed down. The small fear that Harry had still been holding on to, dissipated in the face of his laughter.

Turning back to the matter at hand Sin turned and nudged his face against Harry's own in order to gain his attention. "~_If there isss anything that you wisssh to take with you, get it now before I teach you what mussst be done in order to leave.~" _

Harry nodded before quickly popping up and running towards his cupboard. As he opened the door and grabbed the small blue, worn blanket, Sin shook his head in disgust. He was no longer surprised by how low those filthy muggles had sunk.

"~_Thisss isss all that I want to take with me.~" _Harry said quietly while reverently running his fingers over the faded cloth.

"~_Very well~" _Sin said as they walked out of the cupboard. "~_Lisssten carefully becaussse you mussst memorize what I am about to tell you…~" _

Harry sat down just outside of the cupboard and listened carefully as Sin went over the words and processes of the ritual that would transport him to his new life with the Lamia. They went over everything carefully and thoroughly so that they could be sure that Harry was comfortable with everything that he would be required to do.

"~_Are you ready?~" _Sin asked quietly

"~_Yessss~" _Harry answered.

Harry got up and headed to stand on the empty floor of the foyer. Standing straight, with his arms at his side, he closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. The blanket was in his left hand and trailed slightly on the floor by his feet. Everything was quiet; he couldn't even hear the ticking of a clock, or the snores of his family upstairs. The house around him was dark as he continued to take deep even breaths.

"**A beautiful sight" **Sin thought as the light of the moon shone through the window at the top of the front door. Its gentle silver rays appeared to be absorbed into Harry's pale skin, which seemed to glow from within while the darkness swam around it. It seemed to caress his raven hair which shined even in the stillness of the night. Suddenly his eyes, both silver and green, lit up with power, snapped open. He was ready to begin.

"~_I call upon the ancient power which lay dormant, waiting to fulfill itsss purpose for thossse with the Right to sssummon it. ~" _Harry stated, his musical voice strong and even. "~ _I call upon the ancient power, for I am of that Right. I ssstand here, looking for the sssanctuary that wasss ssso offered for thossse who have the Need for it. I ssstand here, for I have that Need. I invoke thessse wordsss that may only be called forth by thossse with the Sssoul to complete them. I invoke thessse wordsss, for my Sssoul ssshall.~" _Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Sin in order to complete the final part of the ritual. He could feel the magic building and swirling around them.

"~_Do you, who have been trusssted with thessse wordsss, deem that I have ssspoken of my Right, my Need, and my Sssoul, in truth?~" _Harry asked.

"~_I ssso deem." _Sin replied.

"~_Then let usss be transssported to the armsss of thossse that ssshall now guard usss.~"_

Without even a second thought, or a glance at the life he was leaving behind, Harry said the final line… "~_Hear me… LAMIA!~"_

The magic, which had been building up since he had spoken the very first words, suddenly pulsed and both boy and snake disappeared from Privet Drive forever…

And if a certain snake forgot to mention that the ritual should be done outside in a clear area because the magical backlash would wreak havoc on anything in the vicinity… well, it must have just slipped his mind.

++Author's note++ Thanks to my new beta I shouldn't have any mistakes with time WOOT WOOT. Anyway SORRY again for the long wait I'll try really hard not to do it again. Let me know what you all think and review to your heart's content! Love you ALL


End file.
